Ice skating and dinner for two
by Kitsuna Ri
Summary: This is my first Gravitation fanfic! I hope you all enjoy it! It's a one shot and I wrote it after I did an rpg with a friend! Enjoy


Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. Wow this is a first for me! Something besides Fushigi Yugi! Amazin', ne? I got this idea from a quick rpg I was doin' with a friend. I've only seen three episodes of Gravitation but I really like the series! Hope ya enjoy this!  
  
Warnings: yaoi, duh.  
  
Ice skating and dinner for two  
  
Yuki was sitting at his computer typing quietly when Shuichi bounded in.  
  
"Yuuuuuuuuuukkkkkkkiiiiiiii!!!!!"  
  
Yuki's eye twitched slightly. This was not what he needed.  
  
"...nani?"  
  
"Whatcha doing?"  
  
"...typing.."  
  
"Whatcha typing?"  
  
"..a story."  
  
"Really? What's it about?"  
  
"Romance.what else?"  
  
"Sugoi!"  
  
Yuki sweatdropped and rubbed his temples.  
  
"You're annoying..go away."  
  
"Awwwww you're mean!"  
  
Yuki removed his glasses.  
  
"You're a pain.."  
  
Shuichi huffed and stuck out his tongue. Yuki got up and went to the kitchen to grab a beer. Shuichi followed him.  
  
"Hey Yuki! Can we go somewhere today???"  
  
"...like where?"  
  
Shuichi shrugged while Yuki lit a cigarette up.  
  
"I dunno, somewhere!"  
  
"I have work to do.."  
  
"Awwww can't you take a break??"  
  
".. no."  
  
Shuichi gave Yuki his puppy dog pout.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"..don't give me that."  
  
Shuichi tried to look more pathetic. Yuki just glared at him.  
  
".Fine."  
  
"Yay!!!!"  
  
Shuichi glomped Yuki.  
  
"Gah. Don't do that!"  
  
Shuichi got off of Yuki and smiled brightly.  
  
".where do you want to go?"  
  
"Hmmm where to go, where to go."  
  
Yuki put out his cigarette.  
  
"Make up your mind or I'm going back to work."  
  
"Ok, ok.ummm how about.the ice skating rink!"  
  
"//oh god.not there..// why?"  
  
"Because! Ice skating is fun!"  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"Yes it is!!!"  
  
"no."  
  
"Awww come on!!"  
  
//Gah! I can't ice skate!//  
  
Yup it was true. Yuki couldn't ice skate to save his life. He hoped Shuichi would decide to go somewhere else.  
  
"Come on Yuki! It'll be a lot fun!!!"  
  
Yuki sighed in defeat. It looks like he'd have to go.  
  
"..fine.if it will get you to shut up."  
  
"Yay!!!!"  
  
"Go get dressed.you're still in your pajamas.."  
  
"Haaaaiiiiii!!!!"  
  
Shuichi bounded off to go get dressed. Yuki smirked.  
  
//Of course he looks hot without anything on.//  
  
Shuichi came out a little later ready and dressed.  
  
"Reaaaaaddddyyyyy!!!"  
  
"Hai, hai."  
  
Shuichi went over and latched onto Yuki's arm.  
  
"Let's go!!!"  
  
"Gah! D-Don't do that!"  
  
"Why not??"  
  
"Because.it's annoying."  
  
Shuichi frowned and let go of Yuki's arm.  
  
"Go get in the car.I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Shuichi went out to the car humming happily while Yuki went into his room. He opened up a drawer and pulled out a black box.  
  
"Should I do it tonight?"  
  
He thought for a moment but then shook his head.  
  
"Maybe not.."  
  
He put the box away and went out to the car.  
  
"Yay! I'm going ice skating with Yuuuukiiiii!!!"  
  
"Behave yourself."  
  
"Hai, Hai!"  
  
Yuki started the car and drove to the rink. Shuichi jumped out of the car and ran inside. Yuki followed slowly. He went up to the skate rentals and got skates for Shuichi and some for himself. Although..he probably wouldn't use them. Shuichi put his on.  
  
"Ok! Lets go out on the rink! Put your skates on!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Awww come on!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pleaseeeeeee!!!!"  
  
Yuki put his head down and mumbled.  
  
"I can't skate.."  
  
"What?"  
  
Yuki raised his voice slightly.  
  
"I can't skate."  
  
"You can't??? How kawaii!!!"  
  
Yuki glared at Shuichi.  
  
"It's ok! I'll teach you!"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Come on!!! It'll be fun and you'll be learning how to do something new!!"  
  
"...no.."  
  
"Please!!! It'll be fun!!!"  
  
"..fine."  
  
Shuichi smiled and waited for Yuki to put on his skates. When he did Shuichi helped him stand up and go to the rink.  
  
"Now, just take hold of the wall. Have you ever been roller blading or roller skating??"  
  
".Once.."  
  
"Ok...well this is almost the same! Now just take the wall and my hand." Yuki did as he was told and Shuichi started to skate around. Yuki did everything Shuichi told him and started to get the hang of it. He let go of the wall and kept holding onto Shuichi's hand.  
  
"Good job Yuki! You're getting the hang of it! Careful! You don't want to fall!"  
  
Yuki gained his balance and started to skate without Shuichi's help.  
  
"Hey...this isn't too bad.."  
  
Shuichi smiled.  
  
"I told you it would be fun! When you get better you'll be able to do this," Shuichi skated farther away and did a couple of tricks.  
  
"Sugoi, ne?"  
  
Yuki nodded and skated over to Shuichi. Shuichi smirked and started to skate away.  
  
"Hehe! Can't catch me Yuki!!"  
  
Yuki frowned and started to skate after Shuichi. Shuichi started going faster and then decided to skate backwards.  
  
"Ummm Shuichi...you're going to run into a.."  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, Shuichi skated right into a wall.  
  
"...wall.."  
  
"Itaiiiiii.."  
  
Yuki went over to the fallen Shuichi and helped him up.  
  
"I told you..are you alright?"  
  
"Haiiiii."  
  
"Come on.lets go."  
  
"Awww but we were having fun!!"  
  
"..I need to get something ready at home."  
  
"Oh.alright.lets go."  
  
"No..you stay here or go to Hiro's..then come home about 7:00.."  
  
Shuichi tilted his head in question but then nodded.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Yuki left the rink and headed home. Once home he started dinner and set the table. He put rose petals around the table and in the hallway. A little bit before 7:00, he lit some candles and got ready. He went to the couch and waited for Shuichi to come back. At about 7:05 Shuichi bounded through the door.  
  
"Yuuuukkkiiii I'm..ooooohh wow! Look at the rose petals!"  
  
Shuichi went farther into the hose and saw the table. He gasped.  
  
"Yuki? Did you do this all for me?"  
  
Yuki mearly smirked and got off the couch. He walked over to Shuichi and lead him to the table and to his seat .Yuki sat across from him.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
Shuichi nodded.  
  
"Hai! This is all so pretty!! And the food is delicious!! You did this for me??"  
  
Yuki nodded and ate his food. They talked lightly and finished eating. Yuki then went to the kitchen and brought out the dessert. He set the bowl in front of Shuichi and waited for him to start eating. Shuichi took a couple of bites when his teeth his something hard.  
  
"Itai!"  
  
He took out the offending object and gasped when he saw what it was.  
  
"What did you find?"  
  
"I-It's a ring!"  
  
"What kind of ring?"  
  
"An engagement ring! Oh Yuki!!!"  
  
Yuki smiled slightly.  
  
"What's your answer?"  
  
"Yes!!!"  
  
"Hontou?"  
  
Shuichi smiled. Yuki went over to him and kissed him. They finished dinner and the rest of the evening went perfectly.  
  
~Owari~  
  
Kit: hehe my first gravi. fanfic. How was it?? I know Yuki seemed OOC but I'm not good at writing cold people. I hope you enjoyed my first attempt!!! Please review! 


End file.
